Jóvenes y mortífagos
by Looney 23
Summary: Porque antes de Voldemort Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Regulus, Rabastan y Evan Rosier fueron jóvenes y tuvieron una vida. Se enamoraron, sufrieron, tuvieron miedo y dudaron. Porque ellos alguna vez fueron humanos. Serie de viñetas sin conexión [Regalo para Nochedeinvierno13-Friki]
1. ¿Cómo es Bella?

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2016-2017" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años".**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Yo solo juego con ellos._

 _Este fic es para mi AI **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**. Está basado en tu petición No.1 Ojala te guste y tranquila, en cuanto pueda subiré el resto._

 _Ahora sí, ¡A leer!_

* * *

 **¿Cómo es Bella?**

Bellatrix Black era una chica de carácter difícil y explosivo, cambiante y a veces peligroso. Era fuerte, independiente y de espíritu indomable, jamás aceptaba ayuda alguna y mucho menos el consejo de nadie. Le gustaba estar sola y hacer las cosas a su manera; de hecho la única compañía que toleraba era la de sus hermanas Andrómeda y Narcisa y la de su prometido Rodolphus Lestrange, con quien llevaba saliendo desde aproximadamente siete meses.

Siete meses que a pesar del carácter tan cambiante y difícil de Bella, habían sido los mejores en la vida de Rodolphus, siete meses que aunque parezca increíble para muchos, habían bastado para que la conociera tal y como era, sin máscaras, sin disfraces, con todos sus contrastes y con todos sus claroscuros…

Sabía por ejemplo que Bella amaba los días lluviosos y el silencio que casi siempre reinaba junto a la chimenea de la sala común. Sabía que su color favorito al contrario de lo que muchos creían, no era el verde oscuro que tanto caracterizaba al uniforme de Slytherin, sino el violeta, el color de las uvas y las ilusiones, el color que para los muggles representa a la magia, ese color que junto con el anaranjado y el rojizo dibuja los atardeceres y que antecede al azul oscuro que acompaña a la noche. Sabía que su estación favorita era el otoño, que adoraba el olor de la vainilla que desprendían las galletas que Andrómeda preparaba cada navidad; y que a pesar de todas las críticas que sus supuestas amigas le hacían, amaba su largo cabello rizado, tan rebelde e indomable como ella.

Si, definitivamente Rodolphus Lestrange conocía muy bien a la chica que se escondía debajo de esa máscara de frialdad e indiferencia que todos los miembros de la familia Black estaban obligados a portar delante de la Aristocracia mágica. Y todo gracias a las muchas horas que pasaba observándole sin que ella lo supiera, escondido siempre detrás de un árbol o usando un hechizo desilusionador que le permitía estar a su lado sin que ella lo notara, deleitándose con su presencia y con el aroma de su cabello; admirando cada curva de su cuerpo y perdiéndose en la inmensidad de sus ojos grises, tan hermosos y tan peligrosos como la noche.


	2. Amor imposible

_Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que te guste :)_

* * *

 **Amor Imposible**

Bella entro hecha una furia a la habitación de las chicas de sexto año que para su fortuna (y la de sus compañeras) estaba vacía en ese momento y empezó a aventar todas las cosas que estaban a su alcance; ropa, libros, e incluso sábanas salieron volando en todas direcciones sin que a ella le importará si las cosas eran suyas o de sus compañeras. Total, aunque se enojarán e intentaran reclamarle, ella las mandaría a callar con un solo movimiento de su varita.

Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era sacar toda la rabia que sentía contra su primo Sirius quien una vez más estaba coqueteando a diestra y siniestra con todas las chicas que se le ponían enfrente sin que le afectara en lo más mínimo lo que todos pensaran.

—¡Maldito Sirius! ¡No es más que un imbécil! Lo único que hace es pavonearse delante de todas esas chicas estúpidas que babean como idiotas por él. ¿No se dan cuenta que solo es un niño mimado que se cree mejor que los demás solo porque está en esa casa de imbéciles sin cerebro y al que solo le gusta jugar con ellas porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer? ¿De verdad no ven que solo las usa para entretenerse?..

 _Y sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus defectos sigues pensando en él..._

Bellatrix escucho ese pensamiento, era la quinta vez que le pasaba eso en una semana, oía una voz muy parecida a la suya que le decía cosas que no estaban bien y en las que no quería pensar. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de ignorarla.

—La única que parece tener un poco más de cerebro es esa tal Dorcas Meadowes. Espero que siga así y no caiga en las redes de Sirius…

 _Ojala, porque sería muy triste que al final termine aceptando salir con él y te arrebate definitivamente la posibilidad de tenerlo…_

 _Y otra vez esa vocecilla molesta_. Pensó Bellatrix mientras trataba de serenarse y retomar el curso normal de sus pensamientos.

—…Porque lo que son las demás, no me cabe la menor duda de que son una panda de estúpidas sin dignidad y sin amor propio. En especial esa tal Mary Macdonald; solo es una perra en celo sin dignidad que vive arrastrándose por él.

 _Al igual que tú cada vez que te cruzas con él en los pasillos…._

Y eso fue mucho más de lo que Bellatrix podía soportar y aunque sabía que cualquiera que la oyera la llamaría loca decidió contestarle a la vocecilla, sin saber que eso sería el comienzo de una discusión consigo misma que le dejaría una sensación enorme de amargura.

—¡Cállate! ¡Eso no es cierto!

 _¡Mientes! Tú sabes que lo que digo es cierto, no lo niegues. ¿O acaso crees que no veo la forma en la que miras a Sirius cuando te cruzas con él en los pasillos por casualidad? ¿De verdad piensas que no veo el deseo tan grande que arde en tu ojos cual fuego maldito? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta del enojo, la frustración y los celos que sientes cuando lo encuentras coqueteando con alguien y que no noto lo fuerte que aprietas los puños en un intento vano de controlar toda esa furia que te carcome por dentro?..._

—¡Basta! ¡Cállate! ¡Todo lo que dices es mentira! — Exclamo completamente furiosa y desesperada

 _Tú sabes que es la verdad Bella…_

—¡Con un demonio! ¡Te dije que te callaras!

 _De nada sirve que te pongas así Bella. No tiene caso que levantes la voz porque aunque grites y deshagas seguirás escuchándome. Sin importar que, siempre estaré ahí, en el rincón más escondido de tu mente y me oirás, de noche o de día, te guste o no, a pesar de todo lo que hagas por evadirme o silenciarme. Porque yo vivo en ti y te conozco mejor que nadie…_

—¡Mentira¡ ¡Todo lo que dices es mentira! Porque si realmente me conocieras sabrías que no soporto a Sirius, que siempre me ha caído mal porque es engreído y arrogante y que lo único que siento por él es un inmenso desprecio porque traicionó los ideales de nuestra familia. Prefirió a ese niñato imbécil de Potter y a esos asquerosos mestizos que tiene por amigos que seguir el noble destino que como buen Black le correspondía. Dejo de lado todas las riquezas y privilegios que solo nuestro apellido puede dar y por los que cualquiera daría lo que fuera. Le dio la espalda a su familia y lo dejo todo por ellos, por esos malditos e infelices mestizos y sangres sucias que lo único que hicieron fue volver a mi primo más idiota de lo que ya era.

 _Puedes decir todo lo que quieras Bella, pero a mí no me engañas, porque sé que todo ese desprecio que dices sentir por Sirius, no es más que un disfraz que usas para ocultar lo que realmente sientes, para ocultar ese deseo y esa pasión que arden en lo más profundo de tu ser como hierro al rojo vivo desde hace tanto tiempo…_

—¡No¡ ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Solo eres una maldita voz que se encarga de atormentarme todo el tiempo! ¡Yo odio a Sirius, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio como nunca he odiado a nadie!

 _Si lo odias, pero no porque haya preferido a esos mestizos y sangres sucias o porque haya traicionado los ideales de los Black. Lo odias porque nunca has tenido la oportunidad de besarlo ni de tocarlo como siempre has deseado. Lo odias porque él nunca ha sido tuyo y porque muy dentro de ti, sabes que nunca lo será…_

—¡Cállate ya! ¡Deja de atormentarme!

 _No lo haré hasta que aceptes lo que cada célula de tu cuerpo pide a gritos que digas. No me callaré hasta que aceptes todo lo que Sirius te provoca. No hasta que aceptes ese amor o mejor dicho, ese deseo prohibido que sientes por tu primo, por tu enemigo, por la oveja negra de la familia Black…_

—¡Todo lo que dices son estupideces y mentiras!

 _¿Ah, sí? ¿Y entonces porque lo vigilas y sigues casa uno de sus pasos?_

—¡A mí no me importa lo que haga Sirius! ¡De hecho me da lo mismo!

 _Si no te importa ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que insista en invitar a Dorcas Meadowes al baile de Navidad?..._

—¡Porque es una maldita sangre sucia y porque no me cabe en la cabeza que la escogiera precisamente a ella, a ella que es tan insignificante cuando en Hogwarts hay muchas chicas de sangre pura que darían todo lo que tuvieran con tal de que él las invitara!

 _Incluyéndote a ti ¿verdad?..._

—¡Que no! ¡Ya te dije que Sirius puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida!

 _Esa ni tú te la crees…_

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¿Qué parte de que Sirius me vale un comino no entiendes?

 _Porque te conozco Bella. Soy una parte de ti, una parte de tu mente para ser exactos. La parte en donde están guardados bajo siete llaves todos esos sueños y deseos prohibidos; esos que por alguna razón tu parte racional no puede aceptar libremente y que más sin embargo siempre logran salir a flote, ya sea a través de los sueños o de las emociones…_

—¡Solo dices tonterías! Si realmente supieras lo que siento, sabrías lo mucho que me gusta Rodolphus y lo bien que me la paso a su lado. Sirius junto a él no es más que un niño mimado.

 _Es cierto que Rodolphus tiene lo suyo pero es demasiado soso y empalagoso. Te repite cada cinco minutos lo hermosa que eres y lo afortunado que se siente al tenerte…_

—Pues para tu información sus palabras y halagos me complacen enormemente.

 _Puede que algunas veces, pero no siempre, pue sé que hay veces en que desearías que se callara y hablara de otras cosas. En cambio con Sirius, las pocas veces que se vieron en Grimmauld Place, jamás te vi cansada o aburrida. Al contrario era cuando más contenta, radiante, emocionada y porque no decirlo, feliz, te veías…_

—¡Mientes!

 _¡No Bellatrix, no! La que miente aquí eres tú. Ya deja de negar todo lo que tu primo menor despierta en ti y por una vez se honesta contigo misma. Acepta que cada vez que lo ves tu corazón se acelera sin que tú puedas evitarlo… Acepta que esas reuniones en tu casa o en Grimmauld Place eran los momentos que más ansiabas que llegaran y no porque tuvieras muchas ganas de ver a tus tíos, no, sino porque era cuando podías estar cerca de Sirius…_

 _Admite que eran esas ocasiones cuando más te preocupabas por tu aspecto. Pasabas horas en tu cuarto probándote vestidos y no salías de ahí hasta que no te sentías completamente satisfecha; hasta Andy y Cissy se preguntaban por qué tardabas tanto en arreglarte si todos sabían que la moda mágica no te interesaba en lo absoluto. .._

Bellatrix quiso hablar pero la voz volvió a adueñarse de la conversación.

… _Tú solías decir que lo hacías porque una Black siempre debía causar una excelente impresión entre los suyos, pero yo sé que solo lo hacías por Sirius, lo hacías para impresionarlo y ver qué cara ponía; aún recuerdo la enorme satisfacción que sentías cuando lograbas dejarlo sin palabras, así como la emoción tan grande que burbujeaba en tu interior cuando él te invitaba a bailar y te decía "Wow prima, te ves hermosa" o "Bellatrix, eres la chica más bella y sensual de la noche. Soy afortunado por poder bailar contigo"…_

 _…_ _Detalles y sensaciones que nunca he visto que tengas ni sientas con Rodolphus o dime ¿Cuándo has invertido tu tiempo en arreglarte para él? ¿En qué momento te ha importado lo que él piense? ¿Acaso te importa verte sexy y sensual par él? ¿Sientes la misma satisfacción que con Sirius cuando te dice lo hermosa y bella que eres? ¿Sientes tu cuerpo prenderse en llamas cuando te toca? ¡Por supuesto que no! Porque jamás has sentido nada por Rodolphus más que lástima por lo patético y estúpido que es…_

 _Admite de una vez por todas que Sirius Black ha sido el único chico que te ha hecho temblar y que él es el único que ha logrado que sientas como miles de pequeñas descargas atraviesan todo tu cuerpo cuando sus manos grandes y fuertes te tomaban de la cintura mientras bailaban aquella canción, esa que aunque lo niegues, era tu favorita porque tenía el efecto mágico de hacer que todo lo demás desapareciera y que aquellas cosas que te separan de tu primo dejaran de tener importancia; ¿Qué más daba que fuera 3 años menor que tú o que él estuviera en Gryffindor y tú en Slytherin? ¿Qué más daba si no tenían los mismos sueños e ideales o la misma visión del mundo? Si lo único que importaba, era aprovechar y disfrutar al máximo cada segundo que durara su cercanía y el firme agarre de sus manos que tú sabías, desparecerían cuando el último acorde muriera en el aire..._

 _Acepta que en esos momentos, no veías a Sirius como un niño mimado, arrogante e inmaduro que se cree mejor que todos, sino como el hombre apuesto y galante que has deseado cada noche…_

 _…_ _Y sobre todo Bella, acepta que todo este desorden no es más que el resultado de toda tu rabia, de todo tu dolor, y sobre todo, de toda tu frustración porque sabes que por más que lo intentes, jamás tendrás a Sirius; y no, no es por el hecho de que ustedes sean primos, pues ambas sabemos que el matrimonio entre familiares no es mal visto en la Sociedad Mágica, sino porque simple y sencillamente él no quiere nada contigo y porque nunca te ha visto ni te vera, como mira a Dorcas Meadowes: como una mujer, como su mujer… a pesar de que ella lo rechace y pase de él delante de todos…_

 _¿Qué esperas Bella? ¡Atrévete a negarlo!..._

Cuando esa maldita voz por fin se calló, Bellatrix deseaba hechizarla y hacerla pagar por decir todas esas cosas que con tanto empeño había logrado enterrar en el cajón más profundo de su alma, quería matarla, decirle que todo era mentira y rebatirle hasta quedarse sin voz.

Quería hacer tantas cosas y sin embargo, al final no dijo nada y no porque no quisiera contestarle, sino porque se dio cuenta de que no sabía que decirle, no encontraba argumentos con que responder a todas las cosas que había dicho esa voz. No podía porque sabía que todo lo que dijo era verdad, ya no había escapatoria, tenía que aceptar que estaba locamente enamorada de su primo Sirius Black y que lo odiaba, porque él nunca le diría aquellas dos palabras que toda mujer sueña con escuchar aunque sea una vez: _"Te amo"_

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
